Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network's New Shows]]twork is a TV channel. They show shows like Ben 10,Gumball,Pokemon,Regular Show,and more. Yep you should watch Cartoon Network instead of Disney Channel because CN is better than Disney Channel. You should go to http://cartoonnetwork.com instead of http://disneychannel.com. The only thing worth watching on Disney Channel is P&F oh wait this page was made by S&K so I shouldn't have said that of snap (CC00: Well actually it is. If you watched it, you'd love it) Anyways things worth watching are like Gumball,Adventure Time,Pokemon,and Regular Show. Mochlum's Review Pokemon - Never was really interested in it. Ben 10 Alien Force - I prefer aliens like Meap instead of someone transforming into them. So... I don't like it. MAD - AWESOME! They r funny. I like almost all of them. Adventure Time - I actually like it, now, I used to not. It's epic. Regular Show - Aweshum. Gumball - Same as Pokemon Johnny Test - Okay, I mean, I don't watch it, but not hate it. Star Wars: the Clone Wars - One of my favorite shows. Star Wars rocks! Other Shows - Don't know. Kh2cool's review Current Ben 10:I only liked to old show were he was actually 10. Pokemon:Its okay..but I've come to hate it... Problem Solverz:'''Why was this show even made it should be on Disney Channel with all those other shows I don't watch. '''Gumball:Its awesome gets kinda stupid at times and maybe annoying but still good. Star Wars: the Clone Wars:I used to like it in 2009 when Everyone liked Star Wars but then It got kinda boring and I stopped liking it. Regular Show:I love the Regular Show my fav Current CN show except that episode Muscle Women. MAD:Its okay sometimes..Redsox1099 is right it gets kinda nasty. Johnny Test:Liked it since it appeared on kids wb CC00's review Ben 10 - I don't really care about it. I just don't. Z-- Pokemon - I like the series. Although the old episodes were better........ EXCEPT FOR THE ELGYEM EPISODE! I ♥ Anyting with Elgyem. B- MAD - YESH! THIS IS WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR! A FUNNY SHOW WITH SEVERAL FUNNY PAROIES! YESH! HULK TEACH ME GOOD SPEAK! A Gumball - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! TALKING TOST IS MY DREAM! B+ Regular Show - Pretty funny but I think it may not be appropriate for my age but I like Pops. WE CAN ALL BE TURDS! A- Johnny Test - I don't hate it, but I don't like it. C- (yet Fireside Girld are 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000x better than ladybird girlz cuz fireside girls have Gretchen. Pure logic) Chowder - Sounds like a show I'd watch. But it never is on anymore! Never would mess with my childhood like MAD did with Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy, isn't slightly (JUST slightly inappropriate) like Regular Show, doesn't have much live action like TAWoG, and just sounds..... funny. Probably A+ Adventure Time - YESH! A+ Brian's Review Ben 10- MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!! THIS SHOW IS AWESOME! A WATCH THAT TURN YOU INTO ALIEN! Chowder-A funny show that have funny jokes on it. (Of course XD) Adventure Time-This show is epicly awesome! I don't know what to say lol Tornadospeed's Review Ben 10 - Never watched it because I wasn't interested. Soooo I don't know. Pokemon - I'll watch it if it's on. It doesn't catch my attention much. Chowder - I atually like it. Flapjack - It's a good show. It sucks that they never air it anymore. Adventure Time - Eh, it's good. Regular Show - Awesome! I like shows with paranormal stuff. MAD - AWESOME! Somebody needs to parody the stupid excuses of shows and movies, although sometimes it parodies good things. Gumball - Good. The first episodes are the best. Faves3000 Re-view Ben 10-It's not a good show.Sure,the concept is neat,but I never really liked it. Pokemon-Its kinda funny at times but...its a decent show. Adventure Time-Its a neat show with a cool concept and epic plots.I like Finns hat(and hair)too. Chowder-Its a cool show,sure the jokes get corney at times and the food names are ridiculous(Grubbel gum and Thrice Cream,anyone?),but its a cool show nonetheless The Amazing World Of Gumball-Its not that amzing.Its fairly good,overall,but it lacks something... Regular Show-Its NOT regular,but,hey,it's anything but!Its a weird show,so I like it! Problem Solverz-Its vibrant,and eye-hurting,and the characters are ridiculous(Tuxedo Dog?).So,its half-half in my opinion.Did you know Alfe's some alpha-dog? MAD-Its really funny and the sketches are original,but the lack of vioce actors I find kinda unnappealing.Mordecai dosnet sound ANYTHING like in Regular Show!He sounded like spongebob! Tpffan's Review MAD: Awesome! Regular Show: Awesome! Adventure Time: Awesome! Gumball: Awesome! Pokemon: Sucks Problem Solverz: More like the Problematic Seizures! Must I really explain...? Gray Pea Shooter {C Mad: '''Pretty epic. ﻿10/10 '''Pokemon: Was ok. Got worst as it went on. 8/10 to 5/10 Chowder: 'Good. 8/10 '''FlapJack: '''Meh... its ok but annoying sometimes. 6/10 Redsox1099's Review ﻿'MAD:'Kinda gross at times, but great! '''Chowder:'ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS THIS CHANNEL HAS EVER HAD!!! 'Adventure Time:'Not the best show out there, but it is pretty great! 'Ben 10:'The fist series was great, while the rest was 50/50. 'Gumball:'Two words. '''EP-IC. Regular Show:'''Kinda disturbing, but still: '''EP-IC. Pokemon:'Meh. '''Flapjack:'Great, but kinda anoying, frightning and disurbing. 'Problem Solverz:'This show actually exists? '''DINKLBERG!!!! I HAVE SO MANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS SHOW I DON'T WANT TO START!!!! AwesomeCartoonFan01's Review Gumball: Two words: Awe-some. Flapjack: Umm....OK, I guess 5/10 Regular Show: '''Same as Gumball '''MAD: Pretty cool. 11/10 Chowder: Liked it. 6/10 Problem Solverz: Worst. Show. EVER. Pokemon: Meh. Adventure Time: '''Same as Gumbal & Regular Show. '''Ben 10: '''Not a big fan 2/10 '''Johnny Test: After they changed Dukey & Mary's voice, I don't watch it as much. 2/10 Robotomy: It was really good, but kinda weird. I want it back on! 10/10 Teen Titans:'' ''Pretty good. 9/10 Thatanimeguy's Review Adventure Time: 1 word: (In high pitched harmony) EPIK! Regular Show: '''Kinda like Invader Zim, but alot more crazy and alot less disturbing. Thumbs Up (But makes me wonder if kids realy iterested in this show. It's more for pre-teens and teens). '''Johnny Test: '''Realy good show at first, but the plot and animation started to slowly degrade overtime (We'll it made in canada, what do expect, an annoying voice pop teen sensation. Don't awnser that). '''Amazing World of Gumball: Like in the title, it's "Amazing". Nuff said. Mad: '''Funniest. Show. On. The. Planet. It can make a 60 year old die of laughter (I miss you grandpa *Sob*). Pokemon: Still kinda interesting. It's anime (You know I love anime). '''Ben 10: Ok. The aliens are getting way to powerfull for this show to be fair anymore. The Problem Solverz: '''Where do I begin ? :( (I'll make a page about it later) But the 1# thing I hate about this show: It just makes no God d**n sense (sorry Lord). '''Robotomy: '''Quality Entertainment. It's Super Jail for kids (It's made by the same production, so don't get on my case about that 1) ! I wish I can find out if there still ,aking episodes, because it's not on Mondays Anymore (If it got canceled, shame on you Cartoon Network!) '''Sidekick: '''Actualy, good. Made by the same people who made TD and 6teen, so didn't expect any less. '''Almost Naked Animals: Blah. And there this show that just premired today, but I didn't watch it and the name is to long to remember, so yeah. NermalTheBunny's Review See here: Cartoon Network's New Shows#NermalTheBunny Chowder: EPIC! Flapjack: Good Ben 10: I'm not a fan of it, I don't like animes, expect for Lucky Star, Sgt. Frog, etc. Pokemon: Sucks hard Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Meh, and parodies like Groan Wars and Force Code Johnny Test: Still Contining, How? TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400 Ben 10: Never really watched it becouse I was never really interested. ?/10 Gumball: Good. The first 2 episodes were the best. 5/10 Johnny Test: My review of Johnny Test 1/10 Problem Solverz: More like Problem Makerz. 0/10 MAD: Why do they have to keep making fun of everything? 1/10 WhatIAm's Review TAWoG: LOL! SO GOOD! 7/10 Chowder: Meh. 3/10 Adventure Time: WOWIE!!! 9/10 Regular Show: Like TAWoG, but BETTER!!!! 100/10 Almost Naked Animals: OH NO! WORST OF ALL!!! -0000000000/10 Sidekick: Huh, Madness, but pretty good 6/10 MrJoshbumstead's Review The Looney Tunes Show- Very funny. The best there is. Regular Show- This show is very funny too. MAD- This show is very funny but sometimes a little wierd Adventure Time- This has some good moments Gumballl- Just plain wierd Banjosnape's Review Adventure Time- Really funny show with cute cast! funny + cute= A+! The Amazing World of Gumball- One of my favorite shows, my friend, trey, LOVES it. Sure, its weird, but inst all Cartoon Network shows? A+ Reagular Show- The first 2 seasons were great, like Chowder. But( And im sorry o say his) About the time it got to its third season, i started to go downhill. Still, Terror Tales of The Park and Weekend at Benson's were still great episodes. B+ Mad: Funny show, but it somtimes parodys things i REALLY like.B+ Sercret Mountain Fort Awesome: WORST. SHOW. EVER. F-------------------------------------------- Total Drama- Really good show, there should be more compietive shows on Cartoon Network. A+ Problem Solverz: One Word: HORRIBLE! F------------------------------------- The Looney Toons Show- This show is AWESOME! Still, i wish they would show Pentunia Pig soon:( A- Almost Naked Animals- Whenever a show airs episodes in the middle of the day, you KNOW its pretty bad F+ Category:Random Works! Category:Cartoons Category:Reviews Category:MAD Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Gum Category:Pokemon Category:Ben 10 Category:Star Wars Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Chowder Category:Channels